galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Angel Wiki:Sourcing
This page is a style guide, describing how to create citations in articles. :Attribution, which is policy, mandates the provision of sources. Attribution is required for direct quotes, along with practically all other material. As does not accept original ideas or fanon, all writing should be based on reliable sources, and therefore be referenced. Any material that is challenged and for which no source is provided may be removed by any editor. For information about the importance of using good sources in biographies of living persons, see Wikipedia:Biographies of living persons. However, it is typically 's policy to not include a full biography on this site. That is usually best left to sites like Wikipedia. If you do not know how to format the citation, provide as much information as you can, and others may fix it for you. Cite It! Be Bold! Why sources should be cited *To credit a source for providing useful information and to avoid claims of plagiarism. *To show that your edit is not original research. *To ensure that the content of articles is credible and can be checked by any reader or editor. *To help users find additional reliable information on the topic. *To improve the overall credibility and authoritative character of . *To reduce the likelihood of editorial disputes, or to resolve any that arise. Note: and other wiki-based articles and categories cannot be used as sources. How to reference articles Single insertion of a reference For the single insertion of a reference, the "name" parameter is not needed. On the Edit page, this is placed at the insertion point of citation: Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers Multiple insertion of the same reference On the Edit page, this is placed at the first insertion point of citation: Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers This is placed at the second and all subsequent insertion points of citation: Producing the reference list Most importantly, add the following code after the "Appearances" and "Sources" sections, but before the "See also" and "External links" sections. This code will automatically display the reference list, showing nearly everything tagged with ref tags. Notes and references Long reference lists For reference lists with fifteen or more different references, include the tag in a scroll box, using the following code: Notes and references }} The number fifteen was settled upon as ten does not make use of the scroll box functionality on most browsers. Fifteen was the next closest, easy-to-remember number (as opposed to eleven, twelve, etc.) that made use of the scroll box. Rules This list only includes the basics for the rules. For more details, please follow the footnotes provided. #Do not reference the introductory paragraph(s).This is done to prevent "congestion" in the main introduction of the article. As most—if not all—information appears elsewhere in the article, do not begin sourcing until after the first heading. If, of course, the information does not appear elsewhere in the article, then it is acceptable to source it in the introduction. #References go immediately after punctuation and outside of quotation marks, with no space between the end of a sentence and a reference tag.This is a stylistic rule adopted from Wikipedia and many other English sources. #When naming references with , use the full source name, not abbreviations.Use full, linkable reference names to prevent accidental duplicates of a reference. For example: one ref tag named "Eternal Lovers" and one named "Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers" will result in duplicate references on the same page. The word linkable does not mean that you actually link to the article, simply that if you did add the link brackets, it would go to the article on . #Italicize references where appropriate, as with book titles, etc.This is another grammar/stylistic rule. #Do not reference articles only appearing in one appearance or source.If an article only has one appearance or mention, all of the information would obviously be from that source, and referencing would therefore be redundant. #Reference articles as sparingly as possible, while still sourcing all of the facts.For articles with more than one source, start out as general as you can with the reference tags. For example, if an entire section is from one and only one source, tag the section header. However, if there is more than one source, instead tag the next level down: paragraphs. If, at the paragraph level, more than one source is still used, move to sentences. Finally, if that is not enough, tag individual words as necessary, as a last resort. #Only reference a header (using the template) when that source is the only reference under that specific header.Other: When you reference a header in addition to a random reference in the content under that header, you cannot know what information comes from the secondary reference? Is it the sentence immediately preceding the ref tag, two sentences, a paragraph, or just a phrase? Yes, we know it can be a pain to reference every paragraph (and sometimes even parts of sentences). #Links are required in references. #References may be used in infoboxes. #*Use the template when sourcing infobox information. Reasoning More information *The pipe trick does not work when enclosing between "ref" tags. Galaxy Angel (game) renders in the references list (generated by the tag) as: *#↑ Galaxy Angel (game) *Reference tags do not work inside of transcluded templates. See m:Cite.php#Current issues for more information. *References cannot be nested: Cloak of Deception Also mentioned in does not render correctly. *For an example of how referencing works, take a look at the source code for this article. *In addition, you can read Wikipedia's policy at Wikipedia:Citing sources. While not all the rules are the same, most of the basics are explained in more detail on Wikipedia. Wikipedia:Footnotes explains more of the "how to" and technical aspects of sourcing. Category:Galaxy Angel Wiki policies and guidelines